


Be careful, okay

by thatshowitfeelstofall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Agents of SHIELD, Fitz - Freeform, I don't know, Leo Fitz - Freeform, SHIELD, Sad, Skye - Freeform, Slice of Life, skitz, skye and fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshowitfeelstofall/pseuds/thatshowitfeelstofall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were supposed to be careful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be careful, okay

All Fitz could do was make sure Jemma was okay even though he knew that Ward was going to take over that job in a minute. He couldn't be around Agent May who would lash out at anyone who tried to talk to her. He couldn't be around Coulson who would blame himself for putting Skye in that situation. He couldn't be around Skye, because if he had just finished disabling the cars quicker or better yet, just made her stay with him. If he had been with her then maybe she wouldn't be in a cryo-tube fighting for her life. She would be joking around with Ward and Jemma, making May and Coulson smile and making him love her even more.

He had been falling for her ever so slowly ever since she had sassed Ward back the first time. Fell even harder when she invaded the lab and made herself useful. Even more when she made Agent Melinda May proud. But seeing her like this, cold and unmoving, this was the hardest part of being in love with her. Because he didn't know whether she would smile at him again or if she would ever kiss his cheek again.

Worse was that Fitz didn't know if he would get a chance to tell her that he loved her. He had just hoped for the best in the lingering gazes over the rim of his cup of coffee, and the light touches to just make sure that he was listening to whatever story that she was trying to tell him and Jemma. He noticed when Skye would watch his hands when he was fiddling with something in the lab and when she'd look over into the lab while she was training with Ward. And he firmly denied that he didn't care about that boyfriend of hers but he would willingly admit to being jealous as all hell if it would bring her back right now. He would pull a Sam and sacrifice himself to bring her back, because that's how much he loves her.

She can't be gone before he can even try to make her love him back. She can't be gone before she gets to see Jemma and Ward admit that there is something going on there. She can't be gone before she finds out what happened to her parents or where she came from. She can't be gone because Coulson needs her, because Agent May needs her, because Ward needs her, because Jemma needs her and most importantly he, Leo Fitz, needs her. They need her in group because without Skye, they lack the something that ties them together.

Because without Skye, Fitz knows that he'll regret the thing that could have happened but never did.

Later when everyone in the bus is hiding in their bunks, he'll be down there with Skye sitting next to her and saying, "You were supposed to be careful."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I tried my hand at this writing business. This is the first thing i've posted on any site so be nice please.


End file.
